


Into the Reds and Golds

by beeche241



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Is it fall yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeche241/pseuds/beeche241
Summary: On their way home from the pumpkin patch, Emily tries something new.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Into the Reds and Golds

“That one’s ugly.”

“Emily!”

“I mean,” Emily paused, trying to phrase her words gracefully, for JJ’s sake. “Michael, don’t you want a pumpkin without so many bumps and bruises?”

“I like this one,” Michael smiled widely, holding tightly to what Emily could’ve easily dubbed the world’s most hideous pumpkin. A misshapen wretch with scars and warts all over.

Not too far away, Henry was sitting with the largest pumpkin he could carry, resting before the walk home where he had promised his mother he would “definitely, definitely” carry his own pumpkin the whole way. And JJ, carrying a rather small pumpkin, knowing that she would “definitely, definitely” be helping Henry carry his beloved orange beast of a squash about halfway through.

Emily shook her head and smiled at Michael’s selection, rubbing her arms for warmth. At least he had made a choice, and they could finally head home and get out of the cold.

Her shivering did not go unnoticed by JJ, who took her youngest son's warty pumpkin and held it tightly. "I _told_ you to bring a jacket."

“No,” Emily corrected. “If I recall, you told _Henry_ to bring a jacket before we left.”

JJ rolled her eyes, but a small smile showed on her face. “Sorry, I meant the message for all the children in the house, I guess.”

She watched as Henry and Michael sped ahead of the couple towards the path home, boots marching on crisp autumn leaves, with delighted laughter coming after each crunch.

“At least I have someone to cozy up to.”

Emily pressed her body against her girlfriend’s and reached one hand to cradle JJ’s, the other toting her own pumpkin by the stem.

“Especially one with such beautiful pumpkins,” Emily mused, glancing down at JJ’s chest.

“Emily,” she said in a warning tone, glancing up to make sure the boys hadn’t heard the innuendo.

Their distant laughter attested to their innocence, and JJ breathed in the brisk morning air, loving the view of the bare branches twisted against the light sky. They naturally framed the small battle that arose as Michael found a particularly large stick to wield against Henry, who held only his massive harvest from the pumpkin patch as a shield.

JJ felt a gentle pull on her scarf before the wool began to unravel from her neck.

“Hey!” she chided lightheartedly as Emily wound the warm cloth around herself instead.

“I’m cold,” the brunette whined.

JJ opened her mouth, ready to scold Emily again.

“Plus it smells like you,” Emily buried her nose in the scarf and inhaled deeply, before raising her head with a smile. “And cinnamon.”

JJ shook her head, unable to continue admonishing her girlfriend for not checking the weather before they left. She began to shake off her coat for Emily. “This better not be a ploy just to steal my clothes.”

“It’s not,” Emily promised with a straight face, but a mischievous glint in her eye gave her away. “It’s a ploy to get you to strip off your clothes.”

“Emily Prentiss,” JJ whispered harshly, her cheeks turning red. “The boys are right there.”

The boys, of course, were busy in their own world, as Michael found another small branch to dual-wield against Henry’s pumpkin, a formidable opponent against brutal beatings.

Emily winked and pulled JJ into a kiss, helping to ease the coat off her. “Later then,” she murmured into JJ’s ear, her warm breath sending goosebumps down JJ’s spine, nearly causing her to drop the pumpkins they had so painstakingly picked out.

“Emmie?” came Michael’s sweet call.

“Hmm?” Emily replied, pulling away from JJ.

To Henry and his pumpkin’s relief, Michael had stopped to point one of his sticks up at a small mound of leaves on the ground.

“Will you jump in the leaves with us?”

Emily opened her mouth uncertainly, then glanced at JJ as though asking for permission. The blonde smiled and nodded encouragingly.

“Come on,” she said, taking Emily’s hand. “We’re gonna need to make a bigger pile, boys.”

Henry cheered and set his large pumpkin down so he could fill his hands with leaves.

“I’ve never done this before,” Emily mumbled.

“Never?” JJ said incredulously. “Then you haven't lived.”

She squatted to gather the fallen leaves from the ground.

"Bigger! Bigger!" Michael's hands were not meant to carry much, but he made up for it with endless energy and enthusiasm.

Emily shook her head and dropped her own pumpkin to join in the festivities, eliciting a dazzling smile from her girlfriend. In no time at all, they had created a small mountain, with the boys nearly screaming in delight at the anticipation of destroying it all.

“Emily first," Henry shouted, nearly pushing the older woman in with his eagerness.

“Hold on, not in my coat,” JJ interrupted, moving forward to take the garment off her girlfriend.

“Who’s stripping who now?” Emily whispered in her ear, being sure not to let the boys hear.

“Just jump in,” JJ sighed, but a blush across her cheeks contradicted her intent to be dismissive.

Emily smiled and grabbed JJ's hand, and before she could protest, dragged her in a running leap into the leafy pile.

A split second later, two blonde heads joined them, and screams and giggles erupted from the heap of limbs and autumn colors. JJ burst out laughing, her heart overflowing as she watched Emily and her sons struggle to untangle themselves and stand. Still on her back and holding on to Emily's hand, she pulled the brunette further into the mess and kissed her tenderly.

Oblivious to his mother's intent for romance, Henry rose to his feet with a handful of leaves, then threw them up in the air with a cheer so they drifted gently around the family. Thrilled by the falling leaves, Michael leapt up and copied his brother, until both were simply doing all they could to rain down leaves on JJ and Emily, who lay helpless against the onslaught of red and gold.

"Could this be any more perfect?" JJ whispered to the woman beside her.

"I could be less cold," Emily whispered back. "You took my coat."

JJ rolled her eyes, slipping out of the woman's embrace. She stood and reached for Emily’s hand, helping her out of the leaf pile and pulling her close until their foreheads touched.

"I believe that was _my_ coat," JJ corrected in a low voice before pressing her lips to Emily's in another deep and perfect kiss, her thumb lightly tracing the other's jawline.

"That's fine," Emily mumbled when they broke apart. "I'm suddenly feeling a lot warmer."

JJ chuckled and picked a leaf out of Emily's hair. "Let's get home."

* * *

JJ stacked the pumpkins on the front porch in preparation for carving the next day, then moved to sit on the front steps to watch Henry and Michael begin the creation of yet another massive leaf pile. This one, they claimed, would live in their front yard for as long as autumn lasted, a perpetually accessible mountain of fun into which the boys could either jump or push Emily.

A gentle hand and a cozy blanket came from behind, and JJ let out a happy hum as Emily handed her a mug of warm cider. Emily took a seat beside her, still wearing the borrowed scarf, and JJ leaned comfortably into her girlfriend’s body. Emily was right. The scarf did have a hint of cinnamon to it. Or perhaps it was the cider. Or perhaps it was the way that fall air always seemed to carry the scent of wonderful things from miles away just to fill her with joy.

JJ smiled as she watched her sons. “You’re so good with the boys. I’m glad they have you.”

“I’m glad I have all of you too,” Emily murmured, as she pulled JJ’s head close and planted a kiss on the blonde’s muss of hair. JJ took a sip of her cider, allowing the warmth to flood over her as she curled deeper into Emily’s embrace.

"Mmm, how is your cider always perfect?" JJ asked.

"Because you're drinking it in good company," Emily answered, moving her hand to begin playing with JJ's hair. "Also the nutmeg, probably."

JJ closed her eyes with a contented sigh as she felt fingers running through her hair. "Whatever it is, it's won my heart."

"Oh, good. I've been trying to do that," Emily teased. "If only I'd known all it took was some cider."

JJ laughed. "Some cider, some autumn fun, and the most wonderful woman on the planet."

"That woman is incredibly lucky to have your heart."

"She's had it since the moment I laid eyes on her," JJ tilted her head, speaking softly, "and every day since, she reminds me that it's in good hands."

Emily smiled. "I love you, too."


End file.
